Doof's Day Out
"Doof's Day Out" is the tenth episode of the second season of Milo Murphy's Law. Sara has had enough of Doofenshmirtz's antics as a houseguest at the Murphy's, and wants him out as she's behind schedule on finishing her Time Ape costume. Milo, Mom and Dad suggest to Doof to go out for the day so Sara can finish her costume in peace. Plot As the Murphy's sit down for breakfast, they are joined by Doofenshmirtz and Sara voices her annoyance. They manage to talk their house guest into going out for the day, much to Sara's joy. He goes to the Natural History Museum with Milo and his class. They go to the digestive system exhibit but Zack's claustro-avoidance acts up. Doof turns the liver into a go cart and after a short ride, they crash into the gift shop. Soon, Brigette comes, and then drops Doof off at the Racoon Rescue Center. Soon, he freaks out when he sees the raccoons and prematurely releases them, causing the volunteers to chase after them in a comedic manor. He uses a hurding whistle to call the raccoons back, but he also causes a stampede of pigs. He leads them to the Murphy house and they steal Sara's Time Ape costume. He goes with Martin to an electric plant. While there, he pushes a decoy flooding button and stops someone from pushing the real button, only to inadvertently push it himself. Back at the Murphy's house, Doof has a talk with Sara and they talk about how they feel about him at the house. Seconds later, a reporter knocks on the door with the people he saw that day. They explain how his actions helped them. A man from the museum says he made the digestive system exhibit the most exiting exhibit at the museum. A woman from the raccoon shelter says a video of his actions went viral and they are receiving more donations then ever. A man from the plant says he stopped an overheating core from exploding that they had no idea about due to the warning systems failing. Doof is given an award and thanks the Murphy's, especially Sara. Transcript Songs * We Gotta Drive * He's Leaving Gallery Videos Milo Murphy's Law - Doof's Day Out EXCLUSIVE CLIP Trivia * The reason why Doofenshmirtz is afraid of raccoons because he was attacked by one while out camping. Allusions * Baby's Day Out: This episode‘s title is a parody of the 1994 comedy film. * ''Phineas and Ferb: ''When Doofenshmirtz is chased by pigs into the Murphy's house, a tapestry that reads "Carpe Diem" is seen, which means "Seize the Day"; this is one of Phineas's many catch phrases. Continuity *Doof is still crashing at Milo's place after losing his building in "The Phineas and Ferb Effect". *Zack's "claustroavoidence" is referenced for the first time since "The Undergrounders". Cast and Characters * Dan Povenmire as Heinz Doofenshmirtz * Kate Micucci as Sara Murphy * Al Yankovic as Milo Murphy * Diedrich Bader as Martin Murphy * Pamela Adlon as Brigette Murphy * Dee Bradley Baker as Diogee * Sabrina Carpenter as Melissa Chase * Mekai Curtis as Zack Underwood * Brock Powell as Museum Tour Guide * Unknown as Sally * Unknown as Power Plant Employee * Mort Schaeffer * Amanda Lopez * Joni * Ms. Murawski International Airings * Germany / Spain: September 17, 2018 * India: November 9, 2018 * Japan: January 20, 2019 * Southeast Asia: March 27, 2019 * Ukraine: September 2, 2019 vi:Doof's Day Out Category:D